Re Encuentro
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: AU* Hacía ya mucho tiempo que me encontraba aquí. Solo, escuchando siempre a la nada. Encerrado en esta terrible oscuridad. Al ser diferente no se me permitía ver a nadie, hablar con nadie o interactuar con la naturaleza… yo era el diferente… un mago si… un mago de hielo a quien todos temían…


**Re Encuentro**

Las murallas se alzaban imponentes en esa enorme colina… el templo tenía ya muchísimos años… se trataba de un templo que se había fundado siglos atrás y que tenía la finalidad de mantener tranquilos a los dioses del bosque vecino y hacerles ofrendas… era el vínculo que mantenía estable al mundo de los espíritus con el de los humanos y constantemente se hacían ofrendas para honrar a los dioses del fuego, del aire y de la tierra…

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que me encontraba aquí. Solo, escuchando siempre a la nada. Encerrado en esta terrible oscuridad. Al ser diferente no se me permitía ver a nadie, hablar con nadie o interactuar con la naturaleza… yo era el diferente… un mago si… un mago de hielo a quien todos temían…

Mis padres vieron algo extraño en mi desde el momento de nacer, por lo tanto me llevaron al templo y me abandonaron ahí…al inicio las sacerdotisas no entendían que sucedió conmigo hasta que eso sucedió… mientras jugaba cree un muñeco de hielo del tamaño de la sacerdotisa en jefe… en pleno agosto…

Viví mi infancia como ese que estaba encerrado siempre en una habitación recóndita y oscura del templo Gaokai, solamente me dejaban salir para estirar las piernas y por lo general siempre estaba acompañado…no había momento en el que estuviera solo y pudiera pensar… solo estaba ese estúpido cuarto oscuro… ese que era mi habitación…

Lo admito, lo odiaba… detestaba esa soledad, detestaba ser "la reencarnación del demonio de hielo" ese que traería infortunio al mundo y al cual debían mantener sellado… me trataban como a un dios cuando realmente yo no era ningún demonio… por lo menos yo no me lo creía… si fuera un demonio hubiera matado a todos cuando tuve la oportunidad…pero aun así, no se me permitía tener contacto con nadie… estaba prácticamente recluido en contra de mi voluntad… vivía en la oscuridad, no porque yo así lo quisiera, sino porque todos me temían sin ninguna razón y las sacerdotisas del templo me habían encerrado argumentando que "habían sellado al demonio"…en respuesta todos me lanzaban piedras e insultos cada vez que me veían pasear por el templo… haciéndome sumir más en una desesperante oscuridad….pero eso no duraba por mucho tiempo… pues siempre que eso sucedía… podía darme una ducha caliente y volver a mi estúpida y oscura habitación… en donde justo a las nueve de la noche la escuchaba a ella…

y soñaba… soñaba con encontrar un día esa voz hermosa que cantaba en el lago todas las noches… esa que me tenía tan embelesado… la que me hacía dormir tranquilo todas las noches y soñar que tal vez un día, esa hermosa voz me sacaría de mi oscuridad… de mi odio y de todas aquellas cosas que no me gustaban…y me enamore de ella… me enamore de aquella hermosa voz que no sabía a quién pertenecía… pero que me hacía tener sueños hermosos, me mantenía feliz y eso era algo que nadie podía arrebatarme…

-¿a quién pertenece aquella voz? –pregunté embelesado una noche a una de las sacerdotisas encargadas de alimentarme….

-pertenece a la ninfa del agua – me había dicho ella tranquilamente- vive en el lago cercano.

Durante las noches siempre cantaba. Aunque sus canciones siempre son tristes…era como si estuviera esperando a alguien…como si dijera "ven… te estoy esperando…"

La Ninfa del agua… definitivamente tenía que verla en algún momento… necesitaba verla…necesitaba calmar el ferviente deseo de mi corazón de hielo de conocer a la figura a la cual pertenecía la voz que me hacía dormir plácidamente todas las noches… aquella que me mostraba una ligera luz en mi oscuridad… era como si una luciérnaga de luz hermosa se colase en mi habitación, fascinándome….pero tenía un problema… no podía salir por la puerta de mi habitación sin ser visto, y mi segunda opción sería la única ventana que tenía mi habitación de no ser porque había una barrera en ella que no me permitía salir… cada vez que lo intentaba era repelido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica que me lanzaba de nuevo dentro de la habitación… tenía que hacer algo… tenía que verla… tenía que salir de ahí para encontrarla…definitivamente tenía que hacer algo…

Durante varias noches más estuve soñando con un hermoso lago que tenía por adorno una cascada…el lago estaba rodeado de árboles frutales y un montón de cerezos… era una vista muy bella…entonces la miraba en el agua… una figura esbelta y bien formada que permanecía parada en el centro del lago…. Pero justo cuando iba a ver su cara… despertaba… estaba seguro de que era ella… tenía que serlo, no podía haber otra explicación…era ella llamándome de cierta forma…

Y entonces una noche… cansado de reprimir mis deseos de encontrarla…ignorando mi dolor y todas esas veces que la corriente eléctrica me hiso daño, rompí la barrera de mi ventana y salí corriendo, escalando la muralla del este del templo y adentrándome en el bosque…era la primera vez que me adentraba en el bosque… estaba asustado… no sabía que cosas podrían encontrarse ahí…aún era temprano, faltaba una hora para que la ninfa del agua me diera una señal de donde era que podía encontrarse… ni siquiera sabía dónde rayos se encontraba el lago, debido a que jamás se me permitió abandonar las murallas del templo…escuché a las sacerdotisas llamándome…tenía que escapar….

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron, ignorando hacia donde me dirigía… en mí cabeza recordaba los malos tratos que había pasado por parte de la gente que vivía a las faldas de la colina en donde se situaba el templo. Los odiaba a todos. Y odiaba más aun a las sacerdotisas por estarme buscando en ese momento, por querer arrebatarme el sueño que estaba carcomiéndome desde hacía años, por electrificarme con una barrera en mi ventana, por no permitirme socializar con nadie, por decir que era un demonio… mi corazón estaba llenándose de odio…

Tuve varios pensamientos más de ese tipo antes de escucharla cantar nuevamente…empecé a seguir esa hermosa voz que se encontraba en un rumbo completamente distinto al que yo había recorrido antes a grandes zancadas, huyendo de aquellos que querían atraparme….

El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte… por fin… estaba tan cerca de aquella voz que mi corazón no podía contener lo feliz que se sentía, estaba tan cerca de conocerla, de verla por mis propios ojos, decirle tantas cosas, saber cómo era que había llegado a ese lago, preguntarle a quien era que ella estaba esperando…y entonces lo vi… el lago era exactamente como el de mi sueño…entonces entendí que no se trataba de un sueño… era una de mis memorias de una vida pasada… yo ya había estado ahí antes, en otra época si… mucho antes de que las sacerdotisas tuvieran ahí su templo…cuando yo era…el demonio del hielo…

Avance lentamente hasta la orilla del lago en donde por fin pude verla a ella… largo cabello en una tonalidad azul… pálida y frágil tez pálida…vestida con un vestido blanco que ondeaba mientras ella bailaba sobre el agua… en su brazo derecho había un par de pulseras de oro muy hermosas…cantaba y bailaba, embelesando mis sentidos con su belleza física y su hermosa voz…

Ahora la recordaba…nuevamente nos volvíamos a encontrar….

Ella se quedó para da justo en el centro del lago… mirándome detenidamente…sus hermosos ojos azules entonces me mostraron lagrimas suaves que caían por sus mejillas y resbalaban por su barbilla antes de caer al lago… en su rostro había una bella sonrisa y perplejidad…. Ella había estado esperando por alguien… ahora sabía que me había esperado todo este tiempo a mi….

-estoy de vuelta… Juvia…

* * *

**[[Nota De Silver:**

**Nuevamente no sé qué demonios estaba pensando cuando escribí esto. Se supone que debería estar arreglando los detalles de mi fanfic de terror, que a cómo voy creo que lo colocare el mero día de brujas = =U**

**Si les gustó la verdad me alegro muchísimo, si no les gustó y piensan que debería dejar de escribir también díganme D. acepto tomatazos vía review. Que si no me dicen nada seguiré creando cosas tan malas como esta D. (que enserio no creo que nadie la lea x/Du**

**Igual les mando un saludo C:**

**Un abrazo.**

**Xei.]]**


End file.
